What Can't be Unseen
by Wapwap
Summary: Nosedive is bored and doesn't know what to do. Where is Wildwing?


I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rate M

What Can't Be Unseen

Nosedive was bored. There was nothing happening and no one was around. "Where is everyone anyway?"

Duke came around the corner looking just as bored as him. "OH finally someone else!" said Duke.

"I know man! I'm super bored let's do something!" Duke nodded. "Sure! Wha' were you thinkin'?"

"Hummm... How about a movie?" Dukes eyes lite up. "Yeah there's that new horror movie that came out that I've been wanting to see."

"Alright let's do it. Wait! I gotta ask Wing! He wanted to see that one too."

"Okay! His probably in his room. I'm gonna go get ready." Said Duke walking down the hall back to his room.

Nosedive headed off to the room that he shared with Wildwing. Walking in he didn't see anyone around. "Yo Bro! You in here?" Nobody responded.

"Maybe he's practicing on the ice." After checking the ice rink, he wasn't there. Nosedive huffed and put his hands on his hips. "Seriously where is he? Wait I'll call him on my com." After waiting for him to pick up nothing happened. "Okay now I'm worried." Nosedive used his com to track where he was and found that he was down in the pond.

"Okay?" Follow his com, it lead him directly to Mallory's room? "What's he doing in there?" Opening the door he walked in and stopped in shock to see Mallory's long elegant naked back facing him. She was on sitting up and thrusting her curvy hips sexily forward as she rode someone. Her bed sheet came up to just cover her butt, hiding the person she was clearly having sex with from view.

Nosedive was a little too shocked to do anything and Mallory and her lover clearly didn't hear him come in! _"What do I do?!"_ He thought as he started to back away, thinking the he would look for Wildwing elsewhere. Then it clicked and Nosedive finally connected the dots... _"Wait..."_ He looked back and saw white feathered hands on Mallory's hips making her go faster, she threw her head back and moaned. Then Wildwing sat up, wrapped his arms around Mallory and held her close to him. He ran one hand up to the back of her neck and held her in place while his other hand stayed on her hip. Mallory wrapped her legs around his waist when he sat up to give him a better angle and held onto his shoulders. Wildwing crossed his legs under Mallory to give her a place to sit as she was bouncing and thrusting her hips in his lap.

"Wow! Bro and Mallory!" Nosedive realized that this had taken a little too long to connect. He backed out slowly as Mallory started to moan louder and he could make out his brothers moaning. _"Oh I can't un-see that!"_

Nosedive slipped out the door and watched it close in front of him, looking very shocked and embarrassed. Duke happened to stroll down that hall at that exacted moment. "Wow! Kid you okay? What happened?" Nosedive looked as red as a tomato.

"Duke I can't unsee it! It's burned into my eyes forever!" Duke just looked at Nosedive oddly, as the kid dramatically fell to his knees on the floor looking up at the ceiling like it had done him wrong, holding his hands to his eyes as if they were just burnt. "Wha?" Then he heard the moaning coming from Mallory's room.

"Oh great mother of ducks!" He realized now what the kid was talking about. "Wildwing is in there? With Mallory?"

"Yes!" Nosedive frantically waved his hands in the air.

"Wow and they didn't hear you come in?" Duke ran his hand through his hair.

"No they were pretty into it, if you know what I mean."

"Oh you poor kid! Come on I'll take you to the movies. Wildwing probably wasn't interested anyway." Nosedive let Duke lead him away from Mallory's room.

Feeling a little awkward Duke tried to make Nosedive feel better. "Well at least it's not like walking in on your parents. Beside Mallory's a babe. At least that must have been a nice view." Laughed Duke patting Nosedive on the back.

"That wasn't the problem Duke! It was seeing my bro like that! Gross!" Nosedive shivered in disgusted.

"Yeah I hear ya." Duke didn't really get it but he never had any siblings that he knew of. Hell he didn't even know his parents.

They both made it out to the Duck Cycles and grabbed two to take to the movies. After the movie was over, Nosedive was back to normal.

"Hey man let's go grab some pizza! I'm starving!"

"Sure!" Said Duke walking and chatting the whole way there. _"Hum Wildwing and Mallory eh? Lucky duck... well I guess we know what Mallory and Wildwing do for boredom."_ Thought Duke as they walked into the pizza place.

Fin.


End file.
